Una storia semplice e comune
by insane panda hero
Summary: La mafia es negra, oscura y siniestra "¿en serio piensas así?" pues claro "entonces, déjame que te cuente una historia..."
1. Y así comenzó

**El comienzo**

Por donde empezamos…ah, claro esta, creo que deberíamos empezar por el comienzo de esta historia que raramente no comienza con ninguna muerte, ni desaparición, ni una romántica declaración ni la de unos raros personajes esperando encontrar aventuras en tierras lejanas.

Esta historia comienza cuanto Tsuna tuvo que ir a una fiesta en honor a su persona, la fiesta en cuestión se celebraba en Italia, en la mansión de los Vongola. Todo aquel que estuviese en el mundo de la mafia había asistido y los demás se habían invitado ellos mismos por lo que era una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Entre los invitados se encontraban el escuadrón Varia, el capo Cavallone junto a sus subordinados, los arcoballenos, CEDEF, Lanchia, la familia shimon, Byakuran y sus aliados, las demás personas eran famosos capos de los cuales no diremos muchos nombres salvo los que cumplan una función primordial en esta historia.

Los sietes jóvenes Vongolas se encontraban en el salón principal, Tsuna que actuaba con normalidad en su interior se moría de inquietud, era muy sabido por sus allegados que Tsuna se ponía nervioso cuando había muchas personas importantes reunidas y en ese momento se encontraba junto a las personas más peligrosas que era casi lo mismo. A su lado Gokudera y Yamamoto no le quitaban ojo y miraban a todo aquel que se le acercase con cautela, si bien algo les había recordado Reborn era que con todo esos mafiosos allí tenían un claro interés en Tsuna y en su posición como próximo décimo Vongola así que si algo tenían claro era que la vida de Tsuna en esa fiesta no estaba a salvo al cien por cien.

— El capo Jacometti — le susurro Gokudera a Tsuna cuando un hombre se acerco a ellos

Tsuna asintió y saludo al hombre diciendo su nombre y saludando a su esposa también. El capo después de felicitarlo y intercambiar algunas palabras se alejo cogido del brazo por su esposa. Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro — ese era el último

— Esto es agotador —dijo Yamamoto sonriendo y mirando a Hibari sonrió aun más — aunque alguien esta más agotado que yo

El prefecto solo lo fulmino con la mirada intentando no pensar en la multitud de herbívoros que lo rodeaban y se limito a recordar que Reborn le había prometido una buena pelea por asistir a esa fiesta, era obvio que Reborn tenía recursos bastante…tentadores por decirlo de alguna forma.

Mukuro miraba a todos con rencor mientras lo ocultaba con una sonrisa malévola que no era inadvertida por muchos al igual que por Tsuna que pensó que si Chrome no estuviera allí su guardián hubiera empezado una caza incesable, se alegro un poco al saber que en el fondo Mukuro se preocupaba por Chrome.

Su vista se desvió en cuanto Gokudera le dijo algo que este no alcanzo a entender y antes de que se diera cuenta dos chicas se encontraban frente a él. La primera iba con un vestido negro sin tirantes corto y ajustado, tenía el cabello largo rosa con una flor negra adornándoselo y un tatuaje con forma de mariposa en su clavícula izquierda. La segunda chica llevaba un vestido negro más largo que la otra, tenía unos guantes negros cortos de redecillas, su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio un poco ondulado y le caía por la espala y por los hombros, tenía también un tatuaje de una mariposa pero lo llevaba en el brazo.

— sawada Tsunayoshi — dijo la de pelo castaño sonriendo

— Es un placer conocerlo por fin Décimo — continuo la otra

El solo pudo asentir y sin decir más las dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon con paso lento. Por donde iban todos se giraban a verlas y se apartaban con miedo, respeto y un poco de desagrado. Tsuna frunció el ceño levemente y miró a Gokudera que mantenía una mirada hostil.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas? — pregunto Ryohei

— Génesis — contesto Gokudera encendiendo un cigarrillo y soltando un pequeño "tsk"

— ¿génesis? — inquirió Yamamoto

— Ignorantes — dio Mukuro soltando una pequeña risa — Génesis en una organización secreta, conocida solo por los miembros más importantes de la mafia y del gobierno, se podía decir que actúan sobre y bajo las leyes. No me gustaría tenerlos como enemigos kufufu…

— Entonces ellas son miembros de esa organización…— resumió Tsuna un tanto asombrado pues juraba que debían de ser más o menos de su edad

— Se dice que sus fuerzas igualan a las de los Varia — dijo Gokudera soltando el humo

— así es Gokudera — dijo Reborn que había aparecido con Bianchi a su lado tomándola de la cintura — La alianza entre Vongola y Génesis todavía no se ha cerrado del todo por lo que sería bueno que establecierais amistad con sus miembros principales, y no la jodáis o os mataran si tienen oportunidad y creerme que la tendrán, ¡Chaos!

Y así comenzó esta historia…


	2. Caminos Cruzados

**He aquí el segundo capitulo. Este capitulo esta enfocado solo en Tsuna y sucede un día después de la fiesta. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

_**~ KHR no me pertenece ~**_

**Caminos cruzados**

Paz no era precisamente lo que embargaba a Tsuna y menos desde que estaba caminando por ese sendero por el que Reborn lo había obligado a ir. Normalmente nunca se quejaba de lo que Reborn le mandaba, claramente por que no servía de nada, pero esa vez le pareció absurdo e irrazonable hacerle ir por el camino más largo hacía la mansión en vez de ir por el más corto como todos los demás y para rematar iba solo.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y rogaba a dios que no anocheciera entes de que llegase a la mansión o sabrá cuando lograría regresar en esa oscuridad.

No era que no le gustase ir con todo sus amigos a dar una vuelta y hacer turismo por Italia, de hecho estaba disfrutando de lo lindo esas mini-vacaciones que si había oído bien se acabarían en cuatro días más.

Soltó un suspiro y miró hacía delante, el camino no parecía acabar nunca y el ya estaba agotado.

— Maldito Reborn — mascullo y se sorprendió al oír una risa

Se giró y entre los árboles apareció una chica, la misma que lo había saludado en la fiesta junto con la de pelo rosa. La chica llevaba un vestido verde lima que entonaba a la perfección con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

— Tu eres… — dijo entre confuso y dudoso

— Lo siento — se disculpo ella rápidamente un poco sonrojada — que insolente por mi parte no presentarme, soy Yuki Hirano Ando.

— Encantando — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— Es peligroso que este por aquí a estas horas décimo, me he preocupado mucho al no verlo por la mansión — dijo y al instante se puso roja — lo siento, no debería decir este tipo de cosas.

Tsuna rió un poco, era divertida, no lo esperaba de una asesina. Al recordar eso se puso nervioso, aun cuando supiese que esa chica era tan fuerte como cualquier miembro de Varia su apariencia era tan…normal.

— no tienes que disculparte tanto

— lo sien — se corto enseguida y rió — es un poco difícil…

Tsuna termino por reír también, era extraño encontrarse con alguien normal dentro de la mafia y extrañamente reconfortante.

— se hace tarde — dijo Yuki cuando ambos dejaron de reír — le acompañare hasta la mansión, ¡q-quiero decir si a usted no le molesta...!

tsuna evito reír y tan solo sonrió. yuki lo acompañó por el camino y no supo porque pero hablar con ella no le resulto difícil. la chica se mostraba interesada en todo lo que el le contará, sobre todo tsuna noto un brillo de emoción en sus ojos cuando le hablaba del colegio, de la comida de su madre o de las tiendas de namimori.

— ¡eso suena divertido! — exclamó cuando le habló sobre el festival escolar — me encantaría verlo, tal vez logré convencer a Mina de que me deje ir...

— si fueras puedes quedarte conmigo

Como lo dijo sin darse cuenta de como sonaba eso se sonrojó fuertemente y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias excusándose. yuki por su parte lo miró primero sorprendida y después emocionada.

— ¿de verdad?

tsuna paró su balbuceo extrañado de la reacción no esperada de ella. Vió la emoción que desprendían aquellos ojos verdes y solo pudo sonreír cariñosamente. Era como ver a un niño.

Al llegar a la mansión Yuki se marcho rápidamente moviendo la mano como gesto de despedida y Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez, la mafia no fuese un lugar tan malo.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Haber, solo es una reunión, solo una reunión, tampoco es que tenga que dar un discurso, solo voy a estar en una habitación con los capos más peligrosos de esta era…_

— No puedo — dijo parándose en medio del pasillo.

El contacto de una pistola contra su cabeza lo hizo estremecerse. Su tutor lo miraba con una cara de "Estas haciendo honor a tu mote, dame-Tsuna" y él solo pudo tragar en seco y seguir avanzando.

— ¿Por qué tengo que asistir? ¡Y además voy solo! — exclamó sin perder de vista la pistola

— el noveno quiere que asistas para que te vayas acostumbrando al sistema, será una buena lección para ti Tsuna.

Y sin poder negarse tuvo que asistir…

-.-.-.-.-.-

— Los diez millones de euros todavía no han sido cobrados

— la deuda se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso

—según nuestras información sus hombres han estado traficando con armas en la lindes de nuestro territorio sin autorización

— ¿¡como se atreve maldito!

— vigile sus modales capo, estamos en la casa de Vongola.

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa ovalada de color caoba, miraba hacía las dos direcciones y si bien solo se había enterado de que al parecer unos querían dinero, otros no querían dárselo y los que quedaban metían cizaña. El noveno se encontraba cuatro sillas más allá y Reborn se había apoyado contra una pared de brazos cruzados.

La conversación la llevaban dos personas, una era la mano derecha del noveno y la otra era un hombre mayor de piel morena y cabellos blanquecinos.

_¡Por que me habré metido en esto! — _chillo internamente deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Cuando ya creía que de pronto iban a coger las armas y que todos se podrían a pelear entre ellos habló una persona que hasta el momento había estado callada.

— Esto esta cogiendo una dirección peligrosa ¿Por qué no os calmáis? Después de todo vinimos aquí para hablar — dijo un chico, tendría unos 19 años, de pelo negro largo recogido en una trenza y con un flequillo en punta que no alcanzaba a cubrir unos extraños ojos morados . A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente el chico estaba relajado y portaba una sonrisa tranquila y amistosa.

— ¿desde cuando Génesis se ha vuelto tan importante que se cree con derecho de mandarnos? — rió él hombre con una risa socarrona.

Antes de que pudiera decir un comentario más un dardo se clavo a centímetros de su cara en el respaldo de la silla. Todos se giraron a ver quien era encontrándose con una chica de cabellos castaños casi rubios con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

— Disculpen la intrusión — dijo colocándose al lado del chico que no se había inmutado.

Tsuna que se había quedado en shock ya que el dardo había pasado al lado suyo miró a la chica al escuchar su voz _¿¡Yuki!_

La susodicha lo miró de reojo sonriendo y luego volvió la mirada a los demás presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la intrusión de Yuki no hubo más problemas y la reunión fue la verdad bastante aburrida. Tsuna llego a pensar que se dormiría en cualquier momento y no era que no hablasen de cosas interesantes como asesinatos, tráficos con drogas, con armas, desapariciones y esas cosas. El caso era que a Tsuna todo aquello le parecía aburrido de escuchar, su sentido del peligro se le había dormido por completo.

— Ey dame-tsuna — lo llamo su tutor mientras caminaban por el pasillo — parecías estar más atento de esa chica que de la reunión

_Crack!_

— ¿q..que i..nsinu..as? ¿y..yo? hahaha — dijo nervioso

Reborn lo miró por debajo de su sombrero y utilizo el método más fiable para hacerlo hablar: amenazarlo.

Asíque le puso la pistola en la cabeza y con un simple "habla" su pupilo empezó a cantar. Cuando termino Reborn tenía en su cara una sonrisa de gato Cheshire y se alejo con pasos tranquilos, a Tsuna eso le dio muy mala espina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y después de vestirse bajo a desayunar al comedor. Una vez allí se quedo en shock, todo el mundo estaba reunido, y con todo el mundo se refería a todo el mundo.

Los arcoballenos, el noveno y sus guardines, Varia, Byakuran, Gamma, CEDEF, su hermano mayor junto a Romario, Bianchi, Fuuta, Shamal y sus guardianes. También habían otras personas que al observarlas bien pudo distinguir a Yuki entre ellas y a la chica pelirosa de la fiesta.

— Pase décimo — dijo el noveno sonriendo y de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Sintiendo el peso de sus miradas se sentó al lado de Gokudera y de Mukuro. Frente a él estaban una chica de unos dieciséis años de pelo rojo largo y ojos azules con una mariposa tatuada en la parte derecha de su cara hablando con Yamamoto, los gestos que ella hacía le recordaron a Gokudera pero había en ellos una cierta elegancia. Unos asientos más allá estaban Dino Cavallone y a su lado una chica de quince o dieciséis años de pelo negro corto y ojos rojos de piel muy blanca, a su lado estaba Romario que tenía una sonrisa divertida. Luego estaban los Varia amenazándose entre ellos, Shamal intentaba ligarse a una chica de pelo rubio largo y de ojos morados mientras que esta lo rechazaba una y otra vez, luego estaban Hibari, Yuki, Gokudera, la chica de pelo rosa, Fuuta, Bianchi, CEDEF, Byakuran hablando con una chica de pelo celeste y ojos azules, Ganma, Uni, el chico de pelo largo, los arcoballenos y por último el noveno y sus guardianes.

— Décimo, creo que ya conoce a Eeth-kun, el líder de Génesis— dijo el noveno mirando al chico de cabello largo negro que sonrió.

— un placer conocerlo décimo — lo saludó regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

— Y a los miembros principales. Mina — prosiguió el anciano mirando la chica de pelo rojo — Lacie — la chica de pelo negro — Eve — la chica de pelo celeste — Ennis — la chica de pelo rubio — Kira — la chica de pelo rosa — y por último Yuki.

Las nombradas lo miraron y alguna sonrieron alegremente, otras tan solo siguieron a lo suyo. Poco después comenzó el desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Si, no te preocupes — lo tranquilizo por teléfono mientras se sacaba de la boca el cigarrillo y lo aplastaba con el pie — ya te he dicho que todo saldrá según lo previsto. Vongola será destruida en cuatro días más.


	3. Inalcanzable e Incomprensible

_**Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar renazco de mis cenizas y llego con un nuevo capítulo. Esta enfocado en Dino. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**~ KHR no me pertenece ~**_

_**Inalcanzable e incomprensible**_

Romario observo con una mezcla de confusión e interés la actitud de su jefe, lo notaba extraño desde la fiesta y aunque le había preguntado varias veces que era lo que le sucedía este tan solo había meneado negativamente la cabeza alegando un pequeño "_nada"_. Después de aquella noche el rubio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando durante horas un punto lejano, incluso a veces su cara adoptaba una expresión de melancolía que nunca en toda su vida de servicio le había visto. Estaba preocupado, consideraba a su jefe un amigo e incluso podría llegar a decir que lo consideraba como un hijo.

Fue aquella tarde en la que Vongola tenía una reunión con los demás capos cuando Romario se dio cuenta de algo extraño y nuevo para él. Su jefe se había negado a ir a la junta, lo entendía perfectamente, Cavallone no estaba involucrada en el caso que se iba a discutir así que aunque como miembro de Cavallone tenía una obligación, como ser humano también, y soportar a los demás jefes de aquellas familias cansaba mental y físicamente.

Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, él unos dos pasos más atrás que el joven cuando sucedió. Dino se quedo parado en seco de improviso, con cierta curiosidad miró lo que causo esa reacción en su jefe y se quedo varios segundos en _shock_

Era una niña o más bien una chica, tendría unos quince años o tal vez dieciséis. Sus cabellos eran negros cortos con una diadema granate adornándolo. Su cuerpo era delgado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana viva agregándole el que su piel tuviera un color blanquecino típico de países del norte. Llevaba un vestido de gasa de color crema que le llegaba por encima de las ridillas con una cinta debajo del pecho del mismo color que la diadema. En lo que más se fijo fue en sus ojos, había visto en muchos sitios colores raros pero ¿rojos? Sin duda no era un color muy normal.

La _niña _se paro observándolos detenidamente, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión y se limitaba a mirarlos. Tras unos segundos dio unos pasos hacia delante haciendo una leve inclinación hacia Dino.

— Buenas tardes, Cavallone — su voz era monótona, un poco dulce y fría, sin ninguna alteración.

Su jefe se quedo en silencio, no podía ver su cara estando detrás de él así que se preguntó que era lo que sucedía. Tras un momento el rubio habló y en su voz pudo distinguir algo parecido a la felicidad y alegría.

— buenas tardes, Lacie

Ella levantó la cabeza y siguió caminando mientras Dino hacía lo mismo. Romario se quedo unos segundos quieto antes de seguir a su jefe portando una sonrisa que si Dino la hubiera visto habría presentido lo que se le venía encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Jefe, ¿le gusta esa chica?

Tras esa pregunta hecha ya en la habitación de el capo y estando este sentado al borde de la ventana mirando hacía fuera ocasiono un pequeño respingo por parte de este y su inmediata atención en su subordinado que lo miraba con diversión acumulado por el trayecto.

— …. — abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de inmediato desviando lentamente su vista hacia fuera.

— lo sabía, pero no sabía que era dado a enamorarse a primera vista…

— Ya la conocía — lo interrumpió

Romario levanto una ceja confuso — ¿a si?

El rubio asintió con la vista sobre el cielo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo — fue hace ocho años, cuando Reborn me llevo a entrenar a Inglaterra. Me dejo abandonado en pleno invierno en un bosque, creo que me resbale con la nieve y caí por…hum…ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, pero era bastante alto. Desperté al sentir que alguien me jalaba del pelo y entonces vi a Lacie. Ella apenas era una niña pero era diferente, reía y sonreía siempre. Yo me había lesionado una pierna y ella cuido de mi todo ese ... también estaba enferma…

Romario lo miró, su jefe parecía ahora estar reflexivo y cuando iba hablar este continuo su relato — por lo que me contaba su cuerpo era débil desde que había nacido y vivía en un hospital cerca del bosque. Cundo me recupere Reborn apareció y mi entrenamiento continuo. Yo la iba a visitar al hospital a menudo e incluso me quedaba a dormir allí — lanzo una risa pero desapareció cuando continuo — pero mi entrenamiento se completo y tuve que volver a Italia.

— Pero… — no quería decirlo pero se quedaba evidente, la realidad era…

— Lo sé — dijo él sonriendo — Ella no se parece en nada a la Lacie que yo conocí. supongo que se ha olvidado de mí, no me sorprende, era pequeña.

Romario miró a Dino sin saber que decir ¿existían palabras que pudieran consolarlo?. El rubio salió de su pequeño trance y como recordando que no estaba solo lanzó un suspiro poniéndose en pie y estirando sus brazos.

— de todas formas, estoy feliz con solo volver a verla, no necesito nada más — dijo con alegría.

Pero Romario sabía que los sentimientos de su jefe estaban muy pero que muy alejados de esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿no tocas el plato? — le preguntó bebiendo vino y alzando una ceja.

La pelinegra lo miró un momento y luego negó con la cabeza —no tengo hambre.

— mmm…pero si no comes te quedaras en esa altura para siempre — comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

A su lado ella miró el plato y luego a él. Romario que observaba todo supo enseguida que su jefe en vez de querer burlarse de ella lo que quería es que esta comiese algo y lo consiguió. La chica miró sin ninguna emoción el plato y luego cogió el tenedor y de llevo a la boca un trazo de carne mientras a su lado Dino sonreía detrás de su copa.

Al terminar aquel desayuno todos se levantaron de sus asientos. La pelinegra se despidió con educación de ellos dos y se retiro en absoluto silencio.

Romario acompaño a su jefe por el pasillo donde más de una de las del servicio de limpieza de sonrojaban al ver pasar al Cavallone. Pero estaba claro que este no les hacía ningún caso.

Mientras caminaban oyeron una conversación. El primero en quedarse quieto fue Dino y al poco tiempo Romario lo imito y escucharon en silencio la charla de las dos personas tras una puerta.

— _tu cuerpo esta destrozado, no es muy razonable negarte _

— _Mis razones son claras Shamal, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto y mucho menos Génesis._

— _L__o sé. Pero tu condición no es buena incluso siendo quien eres — hizo una pausa y continuo — ¿Cómo planeas esconderlo? Deberías tomarte un tiempo de descanso para establecer un poco tu salud, haciendo misiones solo conseguirás empeorar._

— _Llevo en esta condición muchos años, no me pasara nada —oyeron unos pasos acercándose — y por favor no quiero que nadie excepto usted sepa de esto…_

La puerta de abrió, rojo y miel se encontraron. Dino tenía una expresión sorprendida y miraba a la pelinegra que lo miraba de igual manera.

— al parecer no va a poder ser — oyeron decir a shamal apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Romario se preocupo, su jefe debía de estar bastante shockeado pero en cambio cuando lo vio sonreía mientras sus ojos relucían peligrosamente. Romario suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

_Tiene una idea_

El capo se paso una mano por sus cabellos dorados y fijo su atención en ella que lo miraba fijamente. los ojos rojos se mostraban indiferentes sin embargo detrás de un montón de barreras Dino pudo distinguir una pizca de preocupación.

— Hagamos un trato — dijo por fin con una sonrisa que a Romario no le dio buena espina

La pelinegra ladeo la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿un…trato?


	4. Tiempo agotado

**Creo que he tardado demasiado en subirlo, pero que se le va a hacer…estoy en un vacío imaginativo. Como sea, disfrutad del capitulo y dejar review que no hacen mal a nadie. ¡ciao! **

_**Tiempo agotado**_

Aquella mañana a Tsuna se le torno borrosa y apática, era como si el día hubiera perdido su intensidad e iluminación ¿sería por su súper intuición? Daba igual como hubiera sido, el punto era que sus seis sentidos se alertaron peligrosamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sentía algo acercarse hacía ellos, algo grande como una sombra en su corazón o como un eco en su cabeza advertían y auguraban un mal presagio. Cuando salio de la ducha su tutor levanto una ceja mientras se comía el desayuno que le habían subido a su habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo Tsuna? — Le pregunto al tiempo que dirigía la taza de café a su boca y tomaba un sorbo — Pareces... preocupado

Lo miró unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza mientras unas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus mechones hasta dar contra el suelo. Era una tontería contarle su preocupación a su tutor, eran solos cosas de él sin ningún tipo fundamento. Lo dejo simplemente pasar.

— No nada, pero dejando eso a parte ¡DEJA DE COMERTE MI DESAYUNO!

**~ K-H-R ~ **

— Hey princesita ~

La chica levanto la cabeza asombrada encontrándose al auto denominado príncipe de los Varia sentado encima de la rama que estaba arriba de ella. Lo observo durante unos segundos y luego sonrió divertida retrocediendo unos pasos para no tener que estar mirando hacía arriba.

— ¿Sabes que esta mal espiar a la gente? — dijo fingiendo estar enfadada

— mentirosa. Sabías desde el principio que estaba aquí — reboto él — ignorar a la gente también es de mala educación.

Ambos con cara de ofendidos se miraron un largo tiempo hasta acabar riendo. El rubio bajo de su trono cayendo con elegancia a su lado, escaneo de arriba abajo a la chica de pelo rosa largo que estaba enfrente de él. Camisa de tirantes escotada, falda corta, botas altas con un poco de taco y un poco de brillo labial, ladeo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

— con esas vestimenta cualquiera no se fija en ti — murmuro

— ¿enserio? Es lo menos provocativo que tengo — ante la cara de él rió divertida — era broma. Pero… ¿estas asumiendo que te has fijado en mí?

— Mmm…no te diré — rió ahora él y ella le golpeo el hombro molesta

— ah, por cierto, ¿no has notado que el joven Vongola pasa mucho tiempo con una de las nuestras? — empezó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión sabiendo que él la seguía y que el comentario había despertado su interés principesco o como se llamara — tal vez dentro de poco podamos ver algo muy divertido ¿no crees?

— shishi, así que ese plebeyo ha caído ya en las redes de Génesis — rió cuando entraron por la puerta

Kira se giro hacia el y lo apunto con un dedo imitando una pistola — dentro de poco tiempo tu también caerás en nuestros encantos, que no se te olvide voy a por ti

Se marcho de allí contorneando las caderas y tarareando una canción. Belphegor se quedó allí plantado con las manos en los bolsillos, no se le había olvidado. Claramente la chica era bastante directa en sus deseos y sus caprichos y por cosas del destino el se había convertido en uno de los caprichos de ella. El que la llamara princesa era una clara demostración que para él ella era diferente al resto de plebeyos que lo rodeaban, había admitido que estaban al mismo nivel y eso era preocupante por que ¿desde cuando el príncipe de los Varia tenía ese tipo de relación con alguien?

**~ G-E-N-E-S-I-S ~**

Esquivar, atacar, retroceder

Ese era el patrón que seguía, por unos segundos se distrajo y el resultado fue que su cuerpo entero salio despedido hacía un árbol chocando secamente. Se froto la cabeza con una mano emitiendo un quejido, delante de él la pelirroja frunció el seño y colocó la punta de su katana en el corazón del pelinegro. Yamamoto tragó saliva mirando con nerviosismo la espada y luego al espadachín que lejos de parecer sentir algo de piedad parecía querer matarlo.

— Ahora mismo estarías muerto — dijo y aparto el arma guardándola en su funda — incluso si esto no es una pelea oficial no me gusta que mis adversarios no den el 100%, así que para la próxima vez espero que lo hagas.

— ahh~ me pillaste — soltó él poniéndose en pie — pero de verdad eres realmente fuerte Mina

— por supuesto, por algo soy segunda al mando de G-

La palabra se le atraganto en la boca, giró la cabeza con rapidez hacía dentro del bosque, su ojos azules oscuros se achicaron peligrosamente y su mano se dirigió hacía la empuñadura de su espada. Yamamoto se la quedo observando intrigado y al ver la gélida mirada que la joven dirigía al las entrañas del bosque supo con certeza que algo andaba mal por lo que se mantuvo en espera intentando sentir la presencia de alguien o de algo.

— Volvamos — fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacía la mansión

Yamamoto tardo un poco más en seguirla, miró la foresta por última vez dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo cuando un helado viento revolvió sus cabellos, se giró rápidamente hacía atrás pero allí no había nada ni nadie, sus ojos se afilaron y logro ver algo que se movía entre las ramas de unos árboles lejanos, tan solo fueron unos instantes pero su ojos se encontraron con unos grises que al percatarse de esto desaparecieron internándose en el bosque. El guardián suspiro y se apresuro a seguir a Mina mientras un ligero malestar crecía en su interior.

**~ V-O-N-G-O-L-A ~**

— jaque mate

El peliblanco sonrió desviando su atención del libro que sostenía para centrarla en el tablero de ajedrez ubicado en el centro de la sala. La joven de cabellos celestes sonrió divertida al ver el rostro del Nono y extendió la mano pidiendo lo que le correspondía. El vongola mayor rió un poco sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo de café y extendiéndoselo a la joven que lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca.

— ¿No quieres algo más? — Preguntó el anciano — Un caramelo me parece poco precio para una victoria tan limpia.

— Eso desde el punto de vista que se miré — respondió la chica — para mí la recompensa era la misma victoria, el caramelo es un extra.

El noveno Vongola rió divertido ante la simpleza de la joven, había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de los miembros de Génesis pero lejos de acercarse a la verdad la distorsionaban cada vez más. Los tres giraron la cabeza hacía la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Brown Nie Jr junto con Coyote, la joven se puso en pie haciendo un saludo con la cabeza y despidiéndose con la mano del noveno se encaminó hacía la puerta. Byakuran cerró al libro que estaba leyendo y se puso en pie alcanzándola antes de que cruzara la puerta y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquila a los presentes abandonó la estancia.

— ¿Dónde esta Uni? — preguntó Eve mirándolo de reojo y levantando la vista ya que el era obviamente más alto que ella.

— En el jardín junto con Ganma — respondió este pero se detuvo al notar que ella no se movía y observaba por la ventana del pasillo — ¿Eve-chan?

— se acerca una tormenta — murmuro ella mirando el cielo preocupada

Byakuran colocó una mano en el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos al sentir una húmeda brisa, frunció el ceño, no tuvo tiempo para exponer lo que por su cabeza pasaba en esos minutos pues escucharon sus nombres y ambos miraron por la ventana hacía abajo viendo a Uni con una ramillete de flores y a Ganma con una corona de margaritas en su cabeza.

— ¡Byakuran, Eve! — los llamó la niña sonriendo

— Ahora bajamos — dijo Eve saludándolos y ocultando su preocupación con una sonrisa. Los dos se miraron con un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos y se dieron la vuelta para reunirse con Uni y Ganma. Algo les decía que iba a ser una gran tormenta.

**~ V-A-R-I-A ~**

A tsuna aquel momento le pareció el más extraño de toda su vida y eso era decir mucho. Se encontraba sentado en el pasto del jardín, hacía poco Unia y Gnama habían estado allí recolectando flores pero se habían ido a dar un paseo junto con Eve y Byakuran así que él se había quedado allí observando el cielo despejado, le pareció tan extraño aquello, como si el no estuviera allí y fuera todo un sueño.

— ¿estas solo?

La pregunta consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacía la persona que había hablado sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Sonrió y asintió mirando de nuevo el cielo.

— Os vais hoy por la noche — dijo o más bien afirmó ella.

El castaño agacho la mirada un poco incomodo con ese comentario y asintió con la cabeza. Quería volver a casa, a Namimori, a su escuela y a todos los lugares cotidianos por los que siempre pasaba pero una gran parte de él tampoco quería dejar ese lugar, no por que le gustase vivir en una mansión con mucha gente a su servicio que por cierto no estaba nada mal, si no porque había encontrado algo allí que en Namimori no lo encontraría y eso le frustraba. De pronto sintió un peso sobre su espalda, con asombro noto como la espalda de Yuki se recostaba sobre la suya, parpadeo un poco confuso y luego se sonrojo medio nervioso ante la cercanía.

— Puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos — murmuró Yuki y su voz sonaba apagada — Asi que hagamos de esto una despedida tranquila

Aquello no le gusto para nada pero acepto la realidad. Pasaron así varios minutos, tal vez incluso horas, en silencio contemplando el cielo que iba poco a poco tornándose naranja y rojizo con matices rosados. Pronto llegaría el momento de decir _Adios._

— Yuki — la llamó él rompiendo aquel eterno silencio.

— ¿Si?

Cogió aire y lo soltó, repitió esto cinco veces y luego su mirada castaña se trasformó en una demasiado madura para alguien de su edad, como si de repente hubiera crecido hasta convertirse en adulto, una seguridad nunca vista en él o que al menos él nunca había visto se apodero de su ser y con una sonrisa tranquila miró el cielo.

— tu me gustas

Y fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo, un grito hizo eco en todo el perímetro seguido de explosiones consecutivas que tiñeron de rojo aquel cielo de tarde. Se escucharon disparos, voces desconocidas y gritos. Era la viva escena del infierno, aquel paisaje tan horrible solo podía significar una cosa:

_**Los estaban atacando. **_


End file.
